


032. I Don't Bite

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Clueless Cormac, Cormac can't take a hint, F/M, Hermione x Draco, Jealous Draco, Library, Prompt Fill, Protective Draco, Slight Slytherin Bashing, Studying, agressive Draco, draco x hermione - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, implied fighting, mentions of detention, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person C: “I Don’t Bite” Person B: “I Do”Ship: Dramione
Relationships: -onesided, Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	032. I Don't Bite

The story of how Draco ended up in detention is a very simple one. And it was all because of Cormac McLaggen.

Cormac fucking McLaggen, why couldn’t he figure out that Hermione wasn’t interested in him? Draco knows she’s told him that she wasn’t interested, multiple times. And now he was pestering her in the library, during their ‘studying’ time.

“Come on Hermione, just one date. That’s all I ask.” Just McLaggen’s voice was irritating enough, but the lack of space he was giving her was testing Draco’s lack of patience.

The slamming shut of a book followed by an annoyed huff drew Draco from his thoughts that definitely weren’t all the ways he should ‘get rid of’ their McLaggen issue. “I already told you Cormac, I have no interest in going out with you.” Hermione said. 

Peeking back around the bookshelf he was currently hiding behind to see Hermione looking more annoyed at McLaggen than she had been at him in a long time. “Come on ‘Mione, just one date.” McLaggen fucking purred, like a goddamn cat.

Hermione, not so subtly, slid further down the small table they were sitting at. “And I said no. And that is the end of it. And you don’t get to call me ‘Mione, only my friends do.” Hermione bit back.

Ignoring the obvious signs Hermione was sending him, McLaggen slid down to the end of the table with Hermione. “What’s wrong with me that you won’t go out with me?” Was he really trying to pull this bullshite? Hermione would never fall for that crap.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Cormac.” Hermione said.

“If there’s nothing wrong with me, then why won’t you go out with me?” McLaggen tried to grab one of Hermione’s hands, but she started organizing her papers so he couldn’t.

Hermione clasped her hands together on top of the table, leaving her papers and books in a stack on the table. “I’ve told you like a hundred times Cormac, I’m just not interested in you.”

“Come on Hermione; what does that sleazy slytherin weasel have that I don’t have?” McLaggen asked.

Draco tried to keep a composed look on his face as he awaited Hermione’s answer, despite neither of them being able to see him. For added measure he grabbed a random book from one of the shelves he was hiding behind. But instead of answering McLaggen’s question, she got defensive. “If you’re implying something between Draco and I, then you’re mistaken. And don’t call him a sleazy slytherin, he’s much more charming than you will ever be Cormac.” Hermione hissed; Draco had no idea she’d publicly defend him, especially since they weren’t even publicly dating. The only ones who knew were his best friends, Blaze and Theo, and her best friends, Potter and Weasley.

McLaggen had stopped weirdly staring at Hermione at this point, and was instead glaring at the table. “That’s unfair Granger.” At that Draco discarded the book he was pretending to read and began sneaking his way to Hermione’s side of the table, “Why won’t you give me a chance? I don’t bite.” McLaggen finished, his gaze locked on Hermione, oblivious to the looming Malfoy.

“I do.” Draco growled, not that he’d ever admit that. “Now I suggest you leave Hermione alone, or else.”

“Or else what Malfoy? Since when do you care about Mudbloods?”

And that is what lead Draco and Cormac to serve detention with Professor Sprout. Draco and Cormac started fighting each other without magic in the library, obviously causing a disturbance and drawing the attention of Madam Pence, leading to their detention.

But if you ask Draco, it was absolutely worth it.


End file.
